Inspiration in the Closet
by L8Bleumr
Summary: *COMPLETE* A writer meets new friends and finds her muse.


_Inspiration in the Closet_

So here I am, new in town and I meet this cool chick named Charity. We hit it off pretty good and become friends when one day she invites me over to her place for a girl's night 'in'. I go there and meet some of her other friends and we all get along really well. We talk and eat and I find out that they all write LotR fan fiction. I tell them that I've recently come across some of the sites and have been following some of the stories. Come to find out, Charity was one of the first fan fic stories I ever read.

So I asked her, "Where do you get the inspiration for your stories?"

She raises an eyebrow as a mischievous smile curls on her lips. "From my closet." she says. Not what I expected her to say but hey... whatever floats your boat.

Her friends all chuckle to themselves as if they know what she's talking about. I figure it's an inside joke. Being the new kid on the block, I don't question.

"Do you write?" Charity asks me.

"No not yet, though I've had some ideas. But they aren't good enough to put out there yet. Something's missing and I just don't know what it is."

Her friends all gather around her and they have this little pow wow amongst themselves. Feeling a little left out, I have a seat on her couch. Maybe they've decided I don't exactly fit in with their little clique.

They break up the conversation and someone yells, "Hey who wants some wine?"

Everyone in their own way say yes and soon the wine is served. Charity comes over with two glasses and sits on the couch next to me. She wears that same naughty smile. The other girls gather around us. I start feeling a little uncomfortable from the way everyone is looking at me. Charity starts to hand me my wine, but pulls back before I can take it from her.

"We've discussed it and think you are a good fit. What would you think about joining our little Group?"

"Well, I like everyone here and I think we could become good friends. What do I need to do to join?" I ask innocently.

"You just need to share a glass of this sweet wine with us is all." Charity says.

"Well, what the hell? I'll join." I said throwing caution to the wind. Charity handed me the wine. It looked darker than the rest of theirs but I didn't think much of it. As I drank, they all watched with anticipation and began giggling again.

Suddenly my head started to spin and I became very sleepy. I was a little scared at this point. "What did I just get myself into?" I thought to myself as everything went dark...

I'm dreaming that I'm being chased through a forest. I can't see or hear anyone but I feel them. Then I am caught around the waist and flung to the forest floor. I look up only to find myself surrounded by four half-naked, blond haired, tall, deliciously handsome, pointy-eared elves. I know who they are. Each one comes to me and shows me what they have to offer a defenseless mortal such as myself.

Haldir is first. He comes on strong and hard. There is only one thing on his mind and he gets what he wants when he wants it but leaves you very satisfied in return.

Orophin is next. He is in a way like his older brother, coming on strong at first but he finishes with care and tenderness.

Rumil is the tease, stringing you along, bringing you to the brink and pulling back just before you fall over the edge. He tortures his chosen like this until you can take no more, then he finally gives you what you have been begging for.

Finally, Legolas is all about making you happy. He is slow and deliberate, tender and caring. He is gentle, taking his time to pay close attention to every part of your being.

The next morning, Charity walked into her kitchen to find me sitting at the table, surrounded by these four delectable beings. She smiled at me and said, "I see the wine worked. So which one will you take to be your inspiration?"

All four elves closed in around me, pining for my attention. Haldir started to reach out to me when Charity caught him by the arm and pulled him to her. "Not this one though." she said wickedly. "He is mine."

Each of the remaining elves kissed me and whispered into my ear. I looked at each one in turn but my hungry eyes bore down on Legolas. I pulled him to me and gave him a fiery kiss. I felt a twinge of disappointment from Rumil and Orophin but it did not last. "I'll take this one." I said after releasing Legolas from my hold.

Charity smiled and said "Welcome to my Group."


End file.
